A l'intérieur
by MelloDay
Summary: Il n'y a ni unité de temps, ni de lieu. C'est un passage flou de l'adolescence à vif. La première fois. Amour et corps écorchés.


À l'intérieur

« _Vous savez, c'est certainement la personne la plus adorable que je n'ai jamais connue. Il m'a empêché de m'autodétruire._ »

Le ballonnement rosé de sa chevelure s'agrippait à ses joues. Longeant la mer, bercée par l'air portuaire, elle courrait, sans s'arrêter elle n'avait plus de force, mais continuait, comme si elle fuyait, ayant trop peur de sa propre personne. C'était son nouveau but, l'approche d'une domination personnelle. Le ciel tanguait, et les branches des arbres s'ébranlaient, bien qu'il n'eut pas une once de vent, le soleil l'éblouissait lui affligeant un mal de tête épouvantable, et laissant s'obscurcir sa vue. Mais elle persistait, tout ce qu'elle voyait devint sombre, ses yeux s'éprirent du noir, et elle sut qu'elle devait s'arrêter. Elle se laissa aller contre la longue soie ébène d'un résinifère, et dans un mouvement de profonde lassitude, détendit les muscles de sa nuque, et invita le dioxygène à se propager en elle. Ce n'était pas grave, une simple baisse de tension, une sorte de malaise, les risques inévitables, rien d'assez évident pour l'effrayer. Lorsqu'elle dompta ce doux vertige, elle se releva non sans manquer de retomber, puis à petits pas, fit le choix de rentrer.

Dans un grincement aigüe et agaçant, elle poussa la porte de la maison de vacances, et bu simplement de l'eau, un des seuls aliments qu'elle s'autorisait pour son régime. On l'avait poignardée : « t'es grosse », des bulles d'hémoglobine s'étaient clouées contre l'âpre cloison lactescente. Chaque lettre était entrée dans son corps, elles se glissaient sous sa fine peau et se baladaient dans son sang, si bien que quiconque aurait voulu le voir, aurait compris à quel point ces mots faisaient partis de son anatomie on les voyait s'agiter dans ses veines. C'était un régime sans sucre, elle s'y tenait et tout s'était enchaîné très rapidement, sans qu'elle le voie, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. À ce moment, elle s'est arrêtée de vivre, ou plutôt elle se provoquait elle-même. Elle arrêta de manger et au début, cela allait, mais plus tard, ce fut la nourriture qui la bouffait. Elle y pensait sans arrêt, elle en rêvait. Il y avait cette sorte de rêve qui vous démange et vous harcèle, comme si vous ne pouviez pas vous en échapper, c'était sa propre torture. Alors, après ce retour de longue et fastidieuse course, elle craqua, elle engloutit tout ce qu'elle pouvait, tout ce dont elle s'était privée, tout ce qui était désormais tabou. Et là, elle commença à se trouver dégueulasse. La nourriture s'était étendue en elle, elle se propageait vicieusement, parfois, elle ricanait à l'idée de la détruire. Elle avait le ventre plein, tellement plein depuis si longtemps, que ça lui brulait le corps, elle se sentait pâteuse et amère. Arriva le hochet. Naturellement, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes, elle savait, comme si elle avait toujours su qu'elle se retrouverait ici un jour, le dos cambré, une main sur la lunette des toilettes, les doigts au fond de la gorge, loin dans la gorge, tout remontait, et elle vomit. Que ressentit-elle pendant que son diaphragme se comprimait ? Un profond dégout, des aiguilles, du sel, de l'acide dans la gorge, des lutins mesquins frappaient son crâne, un liquide visqueux sortait de ses lèvres, de ses organes de vision et ce qui lui permettait autrefois de capter la lumière, lui renvoyait une image pénible et crasseuse de ce qu'elle était, sa vomissure comme miroir elle ne s'était jamais autant comprise qu'au dessus de ces toilettes fangeuses. On aurait pu penser le contraire, mais elle se sentit bien, fière. Elle pensa que c'était n'importe quoi, tout le monde pouvait le faire, elle haussa les épaules et sourit. C'était la première fois.  
C'était inévitablement récurent. Cette pratique l'a beaucoup aidée face aux craquages. Elle adorait le sucre, néanmoins elle persistait à tenter de le haïr, mais il la fascinait, c'était une fierté que de pouvoir contrôler la masse de son corps. Elle pouvait désormais se battre contre elle-même, elle était plus armée que jamais, et dans cette flagellation permanente elle se sentit sombrer. Sur le long terme, les saignements nasaux, les insomnies, les monstres qu'elle fuyait, elle ne les avait jamais autant désirés. Paradoxalement, elle ne souhaitait rien de plus que de s'enfoncer dans un abîme de plus en plus moelleux et sordide, s'habituant artificiellement à un enlisement boiteux et stérile, bien qu'elle aurait arraché n'importe quelle main qui lui aurait été tendu. Personne ne comprenait, et n'a jamais compris. Comment auraient-ils pu ? La peur de manger, la supériorité, la faiblesse, les lacunes. Un mois et demi, et six kilos de perdu. C'est une de ces maladies morales salement cruelles, une chimère de sens, qui frétille à l'idée de vous pourrir le corps, une perle nocive qui vous brûle la conscience et l'espoir. Elle est irréfutable.

« _Il m'a pris dans ses bras, et je pense qu'il savait, il devait s'en douter, mon corps était frêle et plein de blessures. Vous le saviez tous._ »

« _J'étais bien avec lui, c'était simple et pur. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je l'aimais, mais je m'accrochais à lui comme je le pouvais. Je me rappelle qu'on était bien. Parfois, je pensais beaucoup à lui, et ça occupait toute ma tête. Et ça m'effrayait, je dois dire. Je n'avais pas envie de vivre ce que vous autres, vous savez, vous appelez ça l'amour_.  
_Pourtant j'ai toujours été attirée par les gens plein de vies, je les trouve resplendissants. Shikamaru était comme ça. Les personnes qui arrivent à montrer leurs sentiments et qui n'en ont pas peur. Qui pleurent lorsqu'ils sont tristes et éclatent de rire lorsqu'ils sont joyeux, c'est vraiment entraînant. Ils sont un peu comme des soleils, vous voyez ? Ils explosent de lumière. Tandis que moi, je me morfonds telle une fille pourrie gâtée_. »

« _J'ai jamais autant bu, je pense. Je crois que je fuyais encore quelques vieux démons. Ce n'est pas comme on le dit, vous savez. Il y a cette main qui parcourt votre corps. Et ce sentiment de souillure._ »

Tout était flou, une musique étrange relevait l'atmosphère sordide et brulante de la pièce, des bouteilles vides encombraient ce havre de candeur, et les personnes présentes se rapprochaient de plus en plus telle une brise charnelle et érotique. Une lumière orangée suffisait à ensoleiller l'air humide poivré, tandis que sur les canapés de velours bruns, des verres s'entrechoquaient au sein de rires gras et juvéniles. Certains d'entres eux dansaient pareils à des ombres orientales, la fumée entrait en eux et se rependait mielleusement, d'une douceur rebelle à en dévorer le salon.  
Une peinture de jeunes, éclatante d'insouciance, ils profitaient de ce qu'ils pensaient être la vie.  
Shikamaru, lui, était assis seul au milieu de ce tableau, du whisky à ses lèvres, la tête vers l'arrière, l'alcool brumeux lui procurait un effet de lente euphorie, il était niais de bien-être. Une silhouette s'avançait vers lui, il la connaissait par cœur, une courte robe de velours noir, laissant apparaître la peau de son dos hâlée et suave, d'une onctuosité pareille à son vêtement, de longues jambes chaussées de Doc Martens noires. De son visage caché par sa fauve chevelure rousse, seules ses lèvres gercées peintes d'un rouge écarlate n'apparaissaient, et au bout de celles-ci une longue fumée langoureuse s'extrayait. Elle se pencha vers lui, et dans une torsion fiévreuse, elle l'embrassa pour lui introduire sa cigarette dans la bouche. Tayuya représentait pour lui, la sensualité, la femme aux reins creux, pas vraiment belle, mais d'un charme explosif, elle brillait de vie et ses yeux relevaient sa torture et son mystère. Il la désirait comme jamais il n'avait désiré personne, elle l'aimait, et lui l'aimait trop.  
Elle s'installa d'une façon naturelle sur le canapé, posant ses jambes sur les genoux de son petit ami, elle allongea sa tête contre son cou. Son esprit se brouillait déjà, sa vue était trouble, et ses pensées lunatiques. Après lui avoir piqué son verre qu'elle vida, elle alla s'occuper des autres.  
Shikamaru restait là, à l'observer. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver sublime, elle avait une aura qui pour lui était différente et dépassait celles de toutes les autres. Tayuya, c'était une enfant vicieuse, une fille incompréhensible, imperturbable. Il aimait le fait qu'elle ne soit pas stupide, ni trop intelligente. Rien ne la différenciait des autres en dehors de son corps. Il aimait son cou, ses mains, ses cuisses, et ses chevilles. Il adorait ses lèvres, très abimées mais fines, son regard sauvage, ses longs cheveux qui coulaient le long de ses hanches, et le semblable grain de beauté qu'elle avait en dessous de l'œil droit, ainsi qu'en haut de l'épaule gauche. Par-dessus tout, elle avait la peau basanée, qui s'accouplait parfaitement avec son tendre parfum épicé, un parfum qui vous fait penser aux chaudes nuits mexicaines, et aux fleurs brutes. Parfois, il imaginait dans ses rêves le roulement de sa langue prononçant son nom, du haut de sa voix grave et faible.  
Il la voyait fumer, son filtre qui avait pris la couleur de son rouge à lèvre lui fit monter l'esquisse d'un sourire, et elle avait cette manière de recracher sa fumée progressivement, la laissant rester le plus longtemps possible, elle l'accrochait d'une façon sensuelle. En somme, elle avait beau être sa copine, il en restait émerveillé. Mais il y avait une part d'elle qui l'effrayait, son côté maussade lunatique, ainsi que sa volonté de se détruire. Elle n'était pas rationnelle, et elle semblait être dans une sorte de bulle très fragile, où aucun sentiment humain ne pourrait la faire éclater.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée ici, ses jambes s'entremêlaient, son visage s'encrait dans les draps d'un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et elle pleurait. Enfin, pas vraiment. Plutôt, elle hurlait, elle arrachait le cuir de sa peau à l'aide de ses ongles, et dans une toux atroce, son cœur, son corps se tordait. Au dessus d'elle, Shikamaru perdait tous moyens, il ne la comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi faire, que faire lorsque votre amour se déforme de douleurs que vous ne voyez pas ? Ses cris étaient d'un désespoir horrible, elle avait l'air si meurtrie alors qu'elle riait il y a encore si peu de temps. C'est comme si quelque chose la rongeait, qu'elle seule pouvait ressentir et analyser, c'est comme si un mal inconnu provoquait des spasmes étranges sous les légères couches de tissus de sa peau. Sous les doigts de Shikamaru, son corps mourrait, son esprit s'oxydait, puisqu'au fond, il savait très bien que c'était sa tête qui la lançait le plus, il savait que ses pensées étaient plus dangereuses que n'importe quelle artillerie. Elle essayait de se détruire, encore.

« - Tayu, calme-toi. Arrête s'il te plaît, arrête. Tu me fais autant de mal que tu t'en fais. Tu es la fille la plus stupide du monde, et tu me fais peur.  
- Tu vas la fermer, j'ai simplement trop bu, laisse-moi. »

Elle détestait ce mot, elle détestait la stupidité. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment mal lui parler, c'était juste, pour préserver sa fierté, pensa-t-elle.  
Tout devint noir.

Encore une fois, elle ignorait pourquoi elle était sous la couette de ce même lit où elle avait fait une crise auparavant, pourquoi Shikamaru était là, la couvrant de baisers, au dessus d'elle et pourquoi sa robe n'était plus. Elle savait qu'elle était ici, mais dans sa tête ce n'était qu'un rêve où elle restait spectatrice, elle était étrangère à cette scène. Non, elle ne comprenait pas. La raison la quittait, son esprit s'endormait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas du boire autant antérieurement. Les caresses de Shikamaru néanmoins la maintenaient tant bien que mal éveillée, elle sentit la chaleur.

Il descendait, ses mains, plus loin, plus bas. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, et elle le savait aussi, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, dégrafa son soutien-gorge, délicatement pour déposer un baiser en dessous de son sein droit, elle se sentit frémir. Elle prit peur, cacha son corps.

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

C'était une question absurde, que pouvait-elle répondre ? Elle n'était pas consciente, elle n'était pas là, elle n'était pas dans ce lit, pas avec lui, elle n'existait pas, ce corps ne lui appartenait pas. Par hasard, elle lui rendit son baiser, et continua.  
Shikamaru sentit sa nuque se briser sous sa langue, elle le dévorait entièrement, arrachait son épiderme, elle le serrait à l'étouffer, et son oppression le consumait. Elle le rendait fou, c'était aussi con que ça. Il la retourna, et ils s'unirent. C'était maladroitement brusque, soudain, et bizarre. Apparemment, il paraît que c'est l'union la plus naturelle du monde, et Tayuya pensa encore qu'elle ne devait pas être humaine. Tandis que la chaleur ravageait leur deux corps, une douleur agréable naissait dans le ventre de Tayuya. Elle pensa que c'était plaisant, bien que ça la dégoutait. En effet, à ce moment précis, lorsque Shikamaru ensorcelait le creux de ses cuisses, Tayuya attendit sagement la fin, pour finalement s'endormir, sans force pour lutter, ni pour se souvenir. Tout ce qu'elle savait, au plus profond, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas, que les envies visqueuses de Shikamaru l'abîmaient, que chacun de ses gestes étaient feins. Elle détestait son soupir animal, ses mains grasses, ses lèvres précipitées. L'idéal qu'elle se faisait de lui s'écroulait à chaque coup de rein qu'elle recevait. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire n'était que le fruit de pulsions névrosées, puisqu'elle brûlait principalement sous les effets de l'alcool et des joints fumés durant la soirée. C'était sa première fois. Sa première fois, ivre et épuisée dans un lit d'une chambre inconnue, à une heure inconnue, avec une personne dont elle ne voyait pas le visage.  
Le lendemain, il la prit dans ses bras, et lui baisa le cou.

« _Je ne lui en voulais pas, et je ne le regrettais pas vraiment. À cet instant, je savais que je l'aimais comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Mais, je n'arrivais pas à enlever cette fibre malsaine qui s'était imprimée en moi, vous savez, elle s'était tellement imprégnée de moi que si j'avais tenté de l'effacer, ma peau aurait été arrachée._ »

Elle frottait son épiderme, pendant que des gouttes de vapeurs rafraîchies dégoulinaient le long de la paroi de sa salle de bain. La tête dans les genoux, eux-mêmes pressés contre son corps, le vide commençait à la miner. De longues brûlures rouges s'enflammaient dans son dos par la force qu'elle mettait à se nettoyer. Elle cherchait à effacer, à ne pas se sentir salie, à oublier un acte dont elle ne se souvenait plus réellement. Elle aurait pu, du bout des doigts l'effleurer, mais il n'était pas palpable, elle voulait pourtant tellement, l'écraser et le démolir. Un souvenir sans souvenir. Ses os se cassaient, sa peau moisissait, elle se retrouvait avec plus de blessures encore. Elle l'aimait tant pourtant, mais elle pensa que c'était impur, qu'il avait anéanti ses pensées enfantines. Il avait eu tout d'elle.

« _Vous savez, j'aurais aimé vivre comme un enfant pour toujours. Avoir leur sourire qu'ils acquièrent dés leur naissance. Je ne veux pas finir comme ces vieillards aigris, auxquels les lèvres finissent par tomber et former un visage triste_. »

*

« _Où est mon esprit ? Où suis-je ? Je ne sais plus ce que je cherche, ni ce que je dois trouver. Je n'ai pas peur ! Je n'attends rien de vous. Et je sais que vous ne pouvez pas m'aider_. »

Deux mois avaient filé et elle avait quitté Shikamaru en étant sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix. Elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui, elle ne le voulait plus il lui collait trop à la peau. Mais parfois, dans ses rêves, il lui manquait. Il n'était plus là, il ne venait plus, ne pensait plus à elle, et elle angoissait à l'idée de lui avoir fait tant de mal. A l'annonce de la rupture, le jeune adolescent avait compris réellement ce qu'était l'amour. Son cœur était sorti seul de sa poitrine, avait roulé le long du trottoir pour s'installer sur un infini boulevard, et une voiture était passée après cela il s'était réinstallé entre les os de sa cage thoracique et se fut mutilé, qu'il continua de battre. L'amour était une maladie corporelle. L'amour c'était des aiguilles perverses qui vous perforent lentement les endroits les plus sensibles de votre anatomie, c'était en réalité une chienne, qui après vous avoir roulé partout en s'amusant avec vous au fond de ses dents, vous balance dans l'herbe et vous laisse pourrir. Rien de beau, à présent, il crachait sur l'amour lorsque le vent soufflait, et ça lui revenait en pleine gueule. Mais c'était un garçon, il s'était pris une bonne claque, et ça s'arrangerait.  
Tayuya, elle, elle se vidait. Un tas de monstres invisibles tournaient autour d'elle, lui croquant de temps à autre ses pensées, lui retirant son oxygène et l'abandonnant. Elle était seule, encore plus qu'elle l'était avant. Plus rien ne l'intéressait, plus rien ne la faisait vivre. Elle restait là, allongée sur le carrelage glacée de sa chambre, les yeux fixés sur son plafond blanc. Elle savait que Saez disait « De toutes façons, je ne suis pas heureux. C'est malheureux, mais je n'y arrive pas. Pourtant, tout va bien et ça ne va pas. C'est une accoutumance au mal-être, c'est bizarre. Mais je doute toujours sur plein de choses. Sur ma capacité à vivre avec les autres et tout ça... De plus en plus. » Alors, elle ne se posait plus de questions. Elle savait que les hommes étaient des êtres fous et égoïstes, qu'ils juraient par le sexe et l'argent, et surtout, qu'ils étaient mauvais. Désormais, elle n'avait plus peur d'eux puisqu'elle vivait dans un néant absolu, que ses insomnies devenaient naturelles, et que sa seule réalité était d'un blanc immaculé peuplé d'hydres terrifiants. Elle s'était habituée à eux. C'était une poupée cassée, plus rien n'était intéressant chez elle, son teint ternissait, sa peau de bois s'abimait, elle devenait une sorte de monstre laid et associable. Ses fils étaient rompus, le manipulateur qui autrefois s'était entiché d'elle, l'avait laissée là, au fond de cette énorme boîte à jouets qu'était sa chambre, sans regrets. Pauvre marionnette. Elle pensa que le monde était théâtreux et tragique, que les hommes n'étaient qu'objets et qu'ils finiraient tous par mourir. Comme elle.  
Elle était loin de tout. Les gens ne représentaient plus que pour elle un liquide visqueux héréditaire et perpétuel, des êtres nés chacun d'erreurs. Ses yeux se perdaient. Chaque chose qu'elle crut savoir de la vie se révélait absurde, l'amour ne s'était pas arraché d'elle, la luxure lui était indifférente, et même lorsqu'elle eut essayé éperdument d'extirper toute muqueuse de son œsophage à l'aide d'une masse d'arme lors de ses nausées, elle ne ressentit rien.  
Quand vous ressentez le vide, c'est que vous êtes déjà mort. Et elle n'était plus qu'un fruit saugrenu qui pourrissait. Tout son être fonctionnait quasiment normalement, mais c'était à l'intérieur que plus rien ne marchait. Son esprit détraquait. Elle sombrait dans la folie, tout simplement. À être si seule, à s'éloigner de tout, tout d'abord quelques hallucinations venaient. Les griffures. Les oublis. Elle entrait dans un délire instable, une aliénation pure.  
Ses larmes vidaient la hargne qu'elle possédait auparavant qui s'était transformée en une lassitude morne. Elle se disait qu'elle était triste. Sans que rien ne l'eut blessé, puisqu'après tout, au fond de tout, en étant honnête, elle savait qu'elle était son seul bourreau. Elle s'était employée dans une démence incompréhensible à se massacrer, et avec toute la fureur qu'elle y mettait, elle avait gagné. La personne la plus encline à détruire, c'était nous-mêmes, elle ne le savait que trop bien, et on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était ce genre de fille téméraire et admirable. Non, elle était lâche. Ce qu'elle avait toujours choisi, c'était la fuite. Le sens de sa vie, l'essence de sa vie, rien n'était joué, s'étant tellement investie dans cette bataille skyzophrène.  
Et pourtant.  
À cette heure, plus rien ne l'inquiétait, ne la faisait souffrir, ou bien ne la réjouissait, absolument tout l'indifférait. Elle se plaisait à regarder le plafond, se disant que jamais plus elle ne se lèverait.

« _Je vous jure que j'étais comme vous. Vous, vous me faisiez mal, vous me faisiez tellement mal. Le monde me blessait. Je pense encore à lui quelque fois, mais ça ne suffit pas. Il m'a aidé à me détruire, et je n'arrive pas à affronter ce qu'il s'est passé. Et désormais, je ne ressens que ce monotone vide perpétuel. Pourquoi est-ce en moi ? Je veux savoir pourquoi, pourquoi aujourd'hui. Vous savez que je suis morte. Vous le savez. C'était, à l'intérieur._ »

*

« _Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, je ne reviendrais plus. Au revoir_. »

*

« Elle s'appelait Tayuya, c'est bien ça ? »

Mello


End file.
